Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive 2
Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion, ! Voici quelques conseils pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi:right|160px :*Continuez les discussions sur la page là où vous l'avez terminé :*Ajoute ou répond à une discussion toujours en utilisant un astérix. :Pour une nouvelle discussion, créer un sous titre. :Pour commencer une nouvelle discussion ici, ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} clique ici. :*Signe toujours avec (~~~~). Archives: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7|8|9|10|11|12'' ---- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ' Yo si vous voulez que je vous aide avec MediaWiki ou que je vous aide avec des templates, vous êtes au bon endroit ou sinon, allez voir john trololo !' Bonjour et bienvenue sur ouais merci de me l'avoir signalé , et c'est ok pour zlatan, à demain jajar :)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 4, 2014 à 22:26 (UTC) yo jajar, bien ? Alors premièrement, je préfère l'ancienne signature et deuxièmement, t'aurais pu trouver mieux comme surprise :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 7, 2014 à 06:45 (UTC) mdr espece de troll va :p perso comme stern je preferais l'ancienne enfin niveau visibilité ct 10x mieux la c flou :/ février 7, 2014 à 11:13 (UTC) Excuses et récap Yo Jar, Alors tout d'abord je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier, j'étais un peu énervé ... Ensuite, comme t'as pu le voir, je me suis bloqué sur SNK, ne me débloque surtout pas. C'est une décision prise de manière réfléchie, et vu mon comportement d'hier, elle est tout à fait justifiée. Par ailleurs, je te demande de me destituer des conseillers. Non seulement parce que je suis admin/bureau, mais en plus, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas les choses comme tout le monde, et à partir de maintenant, je ne prendrais plus part quant aux décisions qui sont futiles au wiki, je me contenterai de jouer mon rôle d'admin/bureau. Sur ce, Bonne soirée à toi :) [[User:Think_D._Solucer|'Think D. Solucer']] [[User talk:Think_D._Solucer|'Discussion']] février 11, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) yo jajar, bien ou quoi mon disciple ??? :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 13, 2014 à 21:19 (UTC) parfait alors !! :) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 14, 2014 à 07:25 (UTC) trkl , ce n'est pas le modèle définitif et non tkt , ça ira pas besoin d'archive ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 14, 2014 à 15:39 (UTC) |} Voici le nouveau modèle !!! :) février 14, 2014 à 21:21 (UTC) Yo! Par rapport à la team de Stern, le modèle a enfin été choisi, le voici = |} A toi de voir si tu le veux sur ton profil ! «D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» février 14, 2014 à 22:29 (UTC) humm en effet, je vais y réfléchir mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 14, 2014 à 22:58 (UTC) slt jajar, mddr, c'est uryu ishida, tu sais je regarde plus vraiment naruto pk en je suis dépassé par les chapitres et les épisodes c'est plus trop ça non plus X)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2014 à 09:58 (UTC) SNK Salut Jar ! J'ai demandé à Think, et il reste présent sur Wikia, donc en cas d'augmentation de grade, tu pourras lui demander de le faire... Et il avisera. Pour le reste, bah disons que je ne suis pas assez présent sur le wiki pour décider ce genre de choses, et que je reste ok pour les augmentations de grade jusqu'administrateur, mais qu'à partir du stade de bureaucrate, à partir du moment où il y en a un ou deux actifs, j'estime que cela suffit amplement... Donc à la limite, tu peux négocier auprès de l'intéressé (Think - Je lui laisse carte blanche s'il souhaite te mettre bureaucrate) mais il a bien dit qu'il serait là, malgré le fait qu'il s'occupe de son wiki, donc à moins que tu aies des arguments de taille, il sera contre également. Bonne soirée... février 22, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) mdddr de toute façon, je mettrais l'image de kakashi anbu prochainement Stern Ritter (discussion) février 26, 2014 à 12:16 (UTC) Quand même, j'ai lu toute la série qui a sorti jusqu'a présent mars 3, 2014 à 03:52 (UTC) Kippiti slt, non cava merci ^^ mars 5, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) non ^^ les pages en liens rouges doivent etre crées justement mars 6, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) Haha, t'inquiètes, y aura un récapitulatif au cas par cas :D C'est juste pour pouvoir créer un sanctuaire des admins le temps de l'élection :D salut jajar, dsl de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'étais très occupé ces derniers temps; donc pour la création de teams, il se trouve que nous avions déjà évoqué cette idée à un moment , mais elle n'avit abouti à rien :/ . Concernant Flo, faut que j'étudie son cas avant de l'accepter dans notre teamStern Ritter (discussion) mars 7, 2014 à 06:50 (UTC) nannn... a peine x) ouai c cool (y) mars 7, 2014 à 10:48 (UTC) Pourquoi ?! --' mars 9, 2014 à 22:12 (UTC) Bah ouais bien sûr, je sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça haha, y a pas eu d'embrouilles, juste un léger désaccord xD mars 9, 2014 à 23:35 (UTC) Viens sur le tchat :) mars 10, 2014 à 04:48 (UTC) Oui, mais pour bureaucrate, tu peux en nommer un seulement si le/les bureaucrates de ton wiki ne sont pas actifs depuis 6 mois. Or Ichigo fait une modif par jour, et Seo passe de temps en temps... mars 11, 2014 à 01:28 (UTC) D'acc, je savais pas alors. Je vais attendre mercredi, le temps que Seo puisse me répondre si c'est la bonne adresse mail, cas contraire, j'irais dans Special:Contact pour demander le poste de bureaucrate pour Manu :) mars 11, 2014 à 01:35 (UTC) Bah c'est certain qu'il sera bureaucrate, le tout c'est de savoir quand... Dans deux jours grâce à Seo, dans un mois grace au staff, ou dans 6 mois grace à Wyz ? x) (Je rigole hein je sais que ça va plus vite ^^) Oui, c'est vraiment dommage, je t'aimais bien, mais je vais devoir te bannir définitivement. Un dernier mot peut-être ? x) Bah ajoute le reste, de toute façon, c'est comme si t'étais déjà rollback ^^ Trop tard je les ai ajoutées :3 Bah c'est un vieux modèle ^^ Il faudra qu'on le mette à jour, pour rentrer dedans, c'est au mérite ^^ Salut :) euh je voulais juste savoir concernant la liste des admin... je t'ai jamais demander un truc pareil :D ou alors j'ai dit oui alors que j'ai pas compris une de tes questions x) bref je ne dit pas de supprime la page hein qu'on soit d'accord c juste que je me souvient pas avoir approuver unt truc du genre, donc si tu pouvais m'eclairer... x) mars 13, 2014 à 02:31 (UTC) j'ai un gros trou de memoire alors mdr x) euh bah... pas maintenant ^^ plutot dans l'aprem aujourd'hui si t dispo ou le soir chez mois entre 21/22 je sais pas t'a combien d'heure de decalage toi :/ mars 13, 2014 à 02:39 (UTC) dsl de réediter un post mais la il me reste 5 minutes devant moins :D donc impossible x) en tout cas la signature de jorak marchait c juste qu'il a pas du la mettre en signature par défaut avec le wiki text et tout mars 13, 2014 à 02:42 (UTC) je vois, nous prendrons des mesure pour ce type de... bétises très prochainement ^^ Tu crois que si tu viens sur le tchat avec moi, les gens vont revenir ??? ❀ Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ mars 13, 2014 à 23:17 (UTC) Modéforum Yop ! Je n'ai pas eu de réponse depuis neuf jours, dernier mail reçu : Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request, and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days. - Wikia Community Support Donc oui, j'imagine que tu as raison :p mars 14, 2014 à 06:02 (UTC) C'est bien :) Par contre, peux-tu utiliser des couleurs plus ternes (là, le bleu et le rouge piquent les yeux xD), et retirer la scroll-box ? (C'est plus joli sans scrollbox je trouve ^^) mars 14, 2014 à 06:08 (UTC) Bonjour, J'ai vu tes modèles, c'est du beau travail. Cependant, j'y ai bien réfléchi... Sur One Piece Encyclopédie, je ne souhaite pas entrer dans la sur-personnalisation avec des modèles et des couleurs partout. On a toujours été très sobre de ce côté là. Je suis donc contre l'insertion de quelconques modèles sur les pages. Par exemple, sur la page Sogeking, à quoi sert la box Evénements ? A rien. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas beau, mais je ne veux pas insérer des choses inutiles sur les pages. Nous sommes la première encyclopédie francophone, on doit avoir un minimum de sérieux, et selon moi ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on va le gagner. Désolé, ♣ [[user:Portgas D. Dohv|'Portgas D. Dohv]] ♣ mars 14, 2014 à 12:45 (UTC) Pas grave, non je pense pas Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 16, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) yes 86.73.58.36 mars 16, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) Comment ça semi-aléatoire ? Tuto Rollback D'accord ! ^^ Méli-sama (discussion) mars 19, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) Il est où ton tuto ? ^^' Méli-sama (discussion) mars 19, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) C'est fait ! Et je me suis permise de corriger quelques petites fautes que tu avais faites, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ! ^^' Méli-sama (discussion) mars 19, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) Slt Jajar, bien ? J'ai enfin accepté ta requête !! En ce dimanche 23 mars, Flo121297 fait officiellement parti de ma team !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) Sa ne me dérange pas du tout :D, règle t'es problèmes tranquillement, et puis comme sa le magazine sera encore mieux ;) ❀ Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ mars 25, 2014 à 06:15 (UTC) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! D'ailleurs il me manque une dizaine d'épisodes à voir, d'ici demain j'aurai fini ;D Je préfère ne pas contribuer pour le moment pour éviter le Spoil xD [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy]] Yo ! Oui certainescitations sont a moi d'autres non x) mais attention ^^ INTERDICTION DE ME LES PIQUER :o (sauf celles qui ne sont pas a moi :3) Dragon D. Ryuko (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) Yo Jajar, bravo pour ton travail assidu concernant l'Event qui t'a au moins permis de choisir un titre pour ta page , bon normalement il y aura un second event et à ce moment là tu pourras faire tout ton possible pour obtenir un logo ; tkt ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 1, 2014 à 05:03 (UTC) Je parlais des pages à créer et à compléter :PStern Ritter (discussion) avril 1, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC)